Muscles
by DoctorLia
Summary: What would happen if Merlin was called scrawny? Read and find out.


**A.N: Don't own..wished I did. Just a little challenge my bff gave me.**

* * *

><p>Merlin walked down the hall in a hurry. '<em>I can't believe he said that.' <em>He thought as he turned a corner and smacked into Gwen. "Umm, sorry." He replied as he helped her retrieve her basket from the floor.

"It's alright, Merlin." Gwen said with a slight smirk, "Are you alright? You seem a bit pickled 'bout something."

"What? Me pickled? No, no, no. I'm good." He answered with a smile.

Gwen shook her head and smiled, "We've been friends long enough for me to know when you're lying about something, Merlin. So come on then, out with it."

Merlin sighed and he seemed to have deflated. "Arthur thinks I'm scrawny and weak, and that I should be ashamed to walk around looking like I do. And that if I don't want him to give me away to one of his friends, I should work out."

Gwen rolled her eyes and her smile brightened. "Oh come on, Merlin. You and I both know you're not weak. Arthur is only trying to get a rise out of you. Please don't fall for it. I mean it's not as if you can instantly grow more muscles…Not that you need them." She then walked away, leaving Merlin to his thoughts.

"That's it!" He said as he ran down the hall, heading for home.

* * *

><p>After arriving home, he instantly started going over his magic books and was happy that Gaius was out tending to the sick and not there asking questions. After an hour of reading he finally found what he was looking for. Merlin stood up, book in hand, and recited the words on the page. His eyes flashed gold and a few seconds later his muscles began to grow.<p>

Just as the spell finished the door opened and in walked Uther. Merlin froze and gripped the magic book, making his knuckles turn white. "Ah, Merlin, have you seen Gaius? I'm in need of my draught." Uther asked with slight urgency. "My shoulder is acting up again." He walked closer to Merlin and eyed his book.

'_Shit, I'm going to die.' _He thought as he closed the book and placed it on the table. "Yes, he mentioned you might be stopping by." Merlin grabbed the small bottle and handed it to him.

"Thank you… Is that book written in Latin?"

"Yes, Gaius requires me to read a page or so in Latin each day. To make sure I don't forget how to read it."

Uther nodded and then looked Merlin up and down. "Weren't you smaller?" He asked indicating his newly grown muscles.

"I've been working out, Sire. Arthur tends to keep me busy." Merlin easily lied… though the last part was true. He held his breath as Uther narrowed his eyes as if he was deciding whether or not to believe him.

Uther nodded his head and walked back out the door. _'Strange, I swear he was smaller just an hour ago.' _He thought as he walked away.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief and then headed out to find Arthur. After checking the training field, he decided to check his chambers. He walked in just as Arthur removed his shirt. "I've been looking for you." He said as he stood in front of the table.

"Well, you found me. Haven't you ever heard of knocking you twit?" Arthur asked as he turned to grab the clean shirt that was hanging up.

Merlin quickly got ride of his shirt and smirked a bit, "Oh, Arthur." He practically sang.

Arthur sighed in frustration and turned around, "What is it Mer…" He trailed off and his eyes widened at the site of his man servant. "How the hell?" He asked as he walked up to Merlin and poked and squeezed his muscles.

"Well, I hate to admit that I actually like working for you. And I'm pretty sure one of your friends would just kill me the first chance they got." Merlin said as Arthur poked at his biceps.

"Merlin you may be an idiot, but you're my idiot and I wouldn't want you getting killed because you spilled water on the floor… I should get the chance to kill you, if it ever comes to that." Arthur answered still in awe.

Merlin had a smug smiled on his lips as Arthur continued to probe him. Just as he began squeezing his abs the door opened and in walked Uther…again. Both boys looked towards the door and three pairs of eyes widened in surprise. "Father-" Arthur was cut off as Uther held up his hand.

"I've no objections to what or who you do behind your chamber doors…But please lock the door next time." Uther replied as he turned and walked back out leaving behind two baffled young men. _'This day went form weird to awkward in the time span of thirty minutes.' The king thought as he entered his chambers._

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


End file.
